¿Por qué a mi?
by Myladyrevenge
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si una chica de 16 años, que odia My Chemical Romance, por culpa del trabajo de su madre tuviera que pasar con ellos tres meses?¿Podria soportarlo?¿O los mataria en el intento?
1. Chapter 1

No sabia que había hecho para merecer eso, era totalmente injusto, jod*r, ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Qué cojo**s había hecho yo en mi anterior vida para merecer semejante destino? ¿Ha quien había matado yo en mi anterior vida para que el karma me hiciera esto? ¿A quien?

Seguramente os estéis preguntando la razón de semejante escándalo ¿Verdad? Veréis, la respuesta es fácil, hace poco, mi santísima madre, es lo que llamaríamos una "terapeuta de bandas" si ya sabéis, una tía que se encarga de relajar y tranquilizar a las bandas antes de los conciertos, además de resolver los problemas que tengan entre ellos, y este año le toca acompañar a los artistas mas payasos del planeta, y eso no es lo peor de todo, noooo, lo peor es que como mi padre no puede quedarse conmigo (Se va con su nueva novia a yo donde cojon*s se) me toca acompañarla, y eso ha sido el colmo, a mi, que me mola el verdadero metal me toca pasarme mis 3 maravillosos meses de vacaciones con los payasos de My Chemical Romance, si lo se, muchas venderíais vuestra alma por pasa r tres meses con ellos, pero yo no, para nada , pero no tengo otra opción, así que intentare evitarlos lo máximo posible, pero.... ¿Será eso posible en un autobús? Por mi bien... Eso espero

* * *

Martes 1 de Junio de 2010

Estado: Cabreada.

Estoy en: Un avión destino a Los Ángeles, donde mama se encontrara con los jodid*s emo.

Querido diario:

El día no ha podido empezar de peor manera, esta mañana ha sido francamente horrible, ya sabes que ayer Salí de fiesta con las chicas (Jessica sigue con envidia, ella adora a My chemical romance) y para despedirnos (Imagínate, 3 meses sin verlas) pillamos un pedo de mil demonios (Bueno, los porros que trajo la Vane también ayudaron) y como no, llegue a casa a las tres de la mañana totalmente muerta y eso que a las ocho de la mañana teníamos que llegar al aeropuerto, por lo que mama me despertó a las seis (¡A las seis! ¿Te imaginas solo tres horas de sueño?) Y claro esta que yo aun me encontraba un poco borracha, pero hay que joder*e y fui a arreglarme, lo que me resulto bastante difícil, ya que mi pelo, que es en extremo rizado como bien sabes, se había puesto de punta y no había dios que lo peinase, por lo que decidí recogérmelo en un moño-coleta y esconderlo bajo una boina azul oscuro, a conjunto con mis ojos, junto con unos vaqueros negros hechos mierda y una camiseta de Guns and Roses, además de mis inseparables (y bien jodid*s) botas de montaña. Tras pillar mi maletón (dios sabe lo que llevo ahí dentro) baje las escaleras de mí maravillosa casa, en la que ojala pudiera quedarme, y desayunar... (Seguro que lo vomitare todo) mama llevo las maletas al taxi y nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto de Barajas.

-Lilia...-me dijo mi madre- Venga, quita esa cara, seguro que no será tan horrible como piensas.

-Si, claro, lo que tu digas mama- fue mi respuesta-Seguro que no es tan malo, ya que voy a estar durante tres meses rodeada de unos Jodid*s emo que ni siquiera saben tocar decentemente, va ha ser la monda.

Tras esa encantadora respuesta mama decidió no decir nada más y yo me centre en mi música (te lo aseguro tío, Alice Cooper es Dios) hasta la llegada al aeropuerto, donde tuve que guardar el mp3 en el bolso mientra mi madre facturaba lo demás y nos dirigíamos a primera clase (Menos mal que los emos pagaron el viaje) y aquí estoy, a las 22:42 horas escribiendo, y deseando no llegar nunca a los Ángeles.

Buenas noches diario, y mañana si no nos hemos estrellado (Espero que eso no ocurra) te contare mis impresiones sobre ellos.

Atte.: Liliana Leonore Martz Evans

P.D.: Si nos estrellamos que quede claro que es culpa de mi madre que haya muerto aquí

Besos Liliana.


	2. Chapter 2

MIÉRCOLES 2 DE JULIO DE 2010

(17:24, Los Ángeles, U.S.A.)

Querido Diario:

Tras una tarde completamente agotadora en la que he conocido a las cuatro personas más insufribles de la historia de la música (En serio, el único que se salva es Mikey, ya que no ha abierto la boca, por lo que todavía no se que tal me acabara cayendo) he encontrado el lugar idóneo para empezar ha escribir antes de que vayamos todos juntos ha cenar (¡Que bien, cenar con el enanito de Blancanieves, el tío del afro, el rubio malhumorado y el vampiro fofo!) Bien, no me entretengo más y te cuento lo que ha pasado antes de que alguien venga a tocar las pelotas.

Hemos llegado a L.A. a las 7:39 horas (Ya sabes lo que me gusta la exactitud) y tras esperar la llegada de mis maletas (20 minutos de mi valioso tiempo perdidos) y sellar los pasaportes al fin he sentido el aire de L.A. y jo*er, que para ser las nueve de la mañana el calor que hacia, casi cuarenta jodid*s grados, era insufrible, mientras estaba totalmente idiotizada mirando a mi alrededor (Ni te imaginas la cantidad de tíos buenos que había, puede incluso que disfrutase un poco este viaje ) cuando mama empezó ha hablar con esa voz aguda tan característica (e irritante)

-Li, ¿No te parece maravilloso?-dijo totalmente entusiasmada, mientras pegaba pequeños botecitos de pura emoción.

De verdad, tío, hay veces que pienso que mamá esta completamente loca, (O que se mete coca, no estoy segura XD)

-Si mami, maravilloso, hace calor, esta soleado y desearía estar en cualquier otro lugar menos aquí, pero si, tienes razón, es maravilloso.

Mamá se río por lo bajo y me dio un empujón que por poco me tira al suelo

-Venga ya Li, seguro que te lo acabas pasando bien, ¿Sabes la cantidad de chicas de 16 años que matarían por estar en tu lugar?-dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de la cajetilla y lo encendía

Le mande una de mis "miradas asesinas patentadas" y empecé a quejarme por lo bajo mientras revolvía mi bolso en busca de mis gafas de sol (Las redondas estilo Ozzy Osbourne) cuando una enorme limusina negra llamo mi atención.

-La leche, ¿De quien c**o será esa limusina?

-Enana (De verdad, odio que me llame así, vale, mido 1.56 pero no hay que tocar las pelotas con eso) esa limusina es la nuestra así que tira que los chicos estarán esperándonos y no quiero hacerlos esperar

Nooo, ¿Cómo íbamos ha hacerles eso? A las superestrellas, así que pille mi MALETÓN (Sip, con mayúsculas) lo tire sin cuidado en el maletero (Mier** me olvide de que Sid estaba dentro) y luego me tire a mi misma dentro de la limusina, que era, francamente enoooooooorme.

-Mami, te juro que es lo primero bueno que le encuentro a tu trabajo

Mamá se río y me dio un capón cariñoso mientras murmuraba algo que sonó como "Tendrá morro la cría"

El viaje siguió sin contratiempos, excepto por algún que otro comentario por parte de mi madre sobre el paisaje o los planes que teníamos, en realidad no la escuchaba, sino que estaba pensando en lo estupida y corta que es la vida de la mosca, siempre comiendo (¿¿¿Verdad que pienso en cosas interesantes???) y así seguí hasta que paramos frente al Hilton Checkers, una pijada de hotel de cuatro estrellas en el que un botones francamente monísimo pillo mi maleta y me saludo con una picara sonrisa (Como me gustaban los chicos de L.A.) Cuando entramos al Hall (Que era más grande que mi casa, te lo aseguro) un tío se acercó a mi madre y la saludo efusivamente

-Señorita Eve, es un placer tenerla aquí, y los chicos están impacientes por conocerla

Que maravilla, aun no se había fijado en mí, (nadie nunca se fija en mí, soy insignificante T...T) de no ser por que mi madre me paso el brazo por los hombros, aun no sabría ni que existo

-Srta. Eve, ¿Esta es su hija?- pregunto el hombre (luego me entere de que era Brian, su manager)

-Si, esta es Liliana- contesto apretándome el hombro- Li, este es Brian Schecter, el manager de los chicos

Si te digo que fui educada con el miento como una bellaca, me parece que lo único que dije fue un Gruñido extraño que sonó como "encantada" y les seguí mientras se dirigían a la suite principal (Jod*r es que las superestrellas no pueden dormir en un cuarto normal) Tío, incluso antes de llegar a la habitación ya se les oía berrear.

-Señoritas, no se asusten por lo que vamos a ver, son un poco animales, pero en el fondo buenas personas

Cuando abrimos la puerta el espectáculo era totalmente dantesco, El vampiro fofo se encontraba encima de Ray (Maldito vendido, un tío que escucha a los Maiden no tendría que mezclarse con esos idiotas) haciéndole cosquillas mientras Bob y el enano (Lo se, no soy la mas alta del mundo, pero soy una chica y somos mas bajas que los hombres) jugaban al Guitar Hero tumbados boca abajo, el único que me pareció normal fue Mikey, que se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo y bebiendo café (Algo que tenemos en común, a los dos nos mola el café)

Solo pararon de hacer el gilipo**s cuando Brian se aclaro la garganta para presentarnos

-Señores, por favor, dejen de hacer el idota y préstemen atención por unos minutos, ya que tengo que presentaros a vuestra terapeuta.

Los chicos miraron a mi madre un momento y no pude dejar de observar como la comían con los ojos, ya que mi madre, a pesar de sus 37 años es todo un bombón, grandes ojos azul oscuro (que yo he heredado) labios rojos y carnosos, piel aceitunada, pecho grande (otra cosa suya que he heredado XD) y unas piernas de infarto, en definitiva, una tía buena

-Hola chicos, Soy la doctora Eve Martz, pero podéis llamarme Eve, y esta-Dijo señalándome- es mi hija Liliana, y a pesar de la cara de mala leche que tiene es buena persona.

Los chicos sonrieron y se fueron presentando uno por uno, y tras las presentaciones mi madre dijo que ella y Brian tenían que bajar a para hablar sobre el contrato de trabajo y que ahora volvían (Te juro que no se lo que hicieron, pero tardaron ¡TRES SANTAS HORAS! En cuanto salieron de la habitación todos menos Mikey (que había vuelto a su libro) se me acercaron con curiosidad.

-Hola, soy Gerard, encantado de conocerte

El muy retrasado, al ver que no contestaba siguió hablando, pensando que tal vez estaría cohibida

-Y ellos son Frank, Mikey, Bob y Ray

Otro mutis por mi parte, me parece que ya pensaban que era retrasada

-¿No hablas o que?-dijo el enanito de Blancanieves- No se, por tu tamaño no creo que la sangre tarde mucho en llegar al cerebro

En cuanto dijo eso los idi. empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia, incluso me pareció que Mickey se reía un poco, y eso si que me cabreo, por lo que tras darle una patada al enano me aleje de ellos lo máximo posible, y tras sacar a Sid de la maleta (Si alguien esta leyendo mi diario SID no es una persona, es mi violín... ¿Por cierto que haces leyendo mi diario por cierto?) Y me puse a tocarlo de la forma más irritante posible, hasta que el rubio malhumorado llego y ¡Se llevo a Sid! Dejándolo encima de un armario, al que por supuesto, no llegaba.

-Enana-dijo Bob- ¿Sabes que ese ruido es realmente irritante?

Como contestación le saque la lengua, me puse los cascos y me tire a dormir al sofá, hasta que llegase mi madre... ¡! me llaman para cenar, tengo que ir a arreglarme.

Fdo:

Li, la que te quiere

PD: Si hoy no escribo nada es que llegamos tarde (o estoy arrestada por matarlos)


End file.
